


you can be king again

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: They were still teenagers when Hajime left, when all of them left, and Oikawa was once again a lonely prince. Now, he's the demon king, filled with sorrow, grief and loneliness, and the humans are staging an uprising to kill him. He's only got one comfort left, the lake on which he and Hajime spent their childhood. But what happens when they reunite, Oikawa as the demon king, and Iwaizumi as the human knight?





	you can be king again

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovelies! i never thought i'd be writing iwaoi again, but never say never, i guess! it's been years, and these boys still feel like home to me, so i had a lot of fun writing this, and i hope you'll like it, too! this is actually inspired by my old unfinished fic 'king and lionheart' and i might write more of it or these drabbles if there's enough interest

The wind is howling and the air is crackling with sparks, a storm ready to unleash its dark claws and crush life under their vice grip unless Iwaizumi picks up his step. He slashes at the wild thorns - because that's all that's left of the fae forest - thorns and shadow creatures that want to swallow him whole, squints his eyes against the rubble flying around and scratching his face, and trudges on to the only place he knows where to find him. It's time to end this.

* * *

Oikawa can hear the chaos unraveling around him, the wind singing through the trees and the cries of the shadow creatures ready to defend the forest, but he doesn't care. He's tired; of loneliness, sadness, grief and hatred that have been brewing inside him for years. He doesn't want it to end like this. He never wanted it to end like this. He wanted to prove to the humans, to his father, to himself that he could be different. That he could change. That demons didn't have to be cruel and vicious and ruin everything with their touch. Instead, he stands here, miserable and resentful, trying to get a last good look at the lake.

His heart aches, and he knows he needs to go. The humans will be here soon. The entire world can go to Hell for all he cares, but he'll be damned if he lets anyone get near his and Hajime's lake. The only place he felt safe, and loved and free. The only place without burdens, or lectures, or Hajime being afraid to put him in his place simply because he was the heir to the demon throne. It was the perfect place until – well, until everyone left. First it was Matsukawa and Hanamaki with their apprenticeships, and Oikawa couldn't hold it against them, but then Hajime was gone,too, and Oikawa never heard from him again, and that was the catalyst.

Yahaba tried to help, but he was still just a servant, and the paltry bond they'd managed to form crumbled when the darkness started to creep out. He was afraid of overstepping boundaries, and Oikawa was too overwhelmed with grief and betrayal to stop it from spreading.

He's just about to leave when he hears a shuffle in the grass near him. His body, lax just a moment ago, coils in on itself, and he turns at once, already raising his hand to cast shadows at the fool who dared come near his lake, but when he looks at the human he lets out a gasp and the incantation lodges in his throat.

Hajime's eyes are the same as ever, Oikawa knows, because, even though Hajime left him, that shade of green never did. It's in the trees around the lake, it's in the crystal they found one day when they were messing with the fae, it's imprinted behind his eyelids every time he goes to sleep. But the relief goes as fast as it came, for when he takes his eyes away and takes a good look at his old friend, his gaze falls onto the sword in Hajime's arms. Bloodstained, from the shadow creatures, no doubt.

"It wasn't enough“, he says, his voice cracking. Hajime looks at him, confused.

"What are you-„

"It wasn't enough“, he raises his voice, "that you left me, when you knew how much I hated it. How much I hated my father and his expectations. Did you know that Yahaba left, too? All the servants, all the people ran away from the castle because they were afraid of me. Can you imagine that? All the demons ran away because even they felt choked by my darkness.“

Hajime's eyes are wide, and he's looking around the lake frantically. "Oikawa, stop, you're- the forest-"

He knows. He's felt the forest wilt and die around him, but he can't stop it. Doesn't want to stop it. Why should he? He only kept it alive because it reminded him of the times when he and Hajime were carefree and happy. But that doesn't matter now, when he's standing against him, instead of beside him. He lets out a bitter, dark chuckle.

"It wasn't enough that you left me, but now you're on their side, too? Makes sense now why everyone left, too. Why would they have stayed when even my best friend wouldn't?“

"Oikawa, what are you talking about? Of course I'm on your side.“

"And I'm supposed to believe that? When you've got a sword bathed in the blood of my creatures, now pointed at my throat? Come on, Hajime, you can lie better than that.“

"When did I ever lie to you, Oikawa? Do you even hear yourself? I've stuck by your side when your dad tried to have me killed, what makes you think I'll stop doing it now?“

"Then why did you-„

"Leave? For you. I left for you.“ He stops, and Oikawa can hear the desperation in his voice. "I left to become a knight. Your knight, Oikawa. I couldn't tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise. You told me demons could share their life span with one person, and I wanted to be that person. But I knew your father would disapprove. So I thought that, if I could be your knight, if I could keep you safe and be of use, your father wouldn't make such a fuss.“ He kneels and drops the sword, a small, but nervous smile on his face. "So of course I'm your side, now and forever. My king.“

Oikawa looks into his eyes, looks for deception, for any sign that Hajime will grab the sword and put it through his heart, but he only finds what was always there – loyalty, honesty, and faith. In him. Even after everything he's done. He leans down to pick up the sword, and puts a hand on Hajime's shoulder to help him stand up. Hajime twitches when he sees Oikawa hold the sword up, but doesn't resist when the latter takes his hand and gives him the sword back, their fingers touching. The look on Oikawa's face is troubled and just as he opens his mouth, Hajime pulls him into a hug.

"Don't“, he whispers in his ear, "it's my fault, too.“

He stiffens in Hajime's arms, as if surprised, but hugs back and lets out a breathy laugh. "Okay, Iwa-chan.“

"But?“

"Huh?“

"There's a but. I hear it in your voice. Spit it out.“

"You don't have to do this. They'll kill you if they see you with me.“

"They won't when you fix it.“

"If. And I don't know if I can. There's so much hatred in me-"

"And kindness. You're always so hard on yourself. Yes, you're filled with hate, and rightfully so, but you're also the kindest and smartest person I know. If there's anyone who can break through this it's you. So break it and prove them all they're wrong about you. Prove to them you can change. That you can be a true, good leader.“

Oikawa closes his eyes, and deep, deep inside the tar-black darkness, he feels a warm light breaking through. Yes, it's time to end this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it! kudos and comments are appreciated! :)  
if you wanna talk to me, you can find me at @minyardxva on twitter or at minyardxva.tumblr.com or nekoi.tumblr.com


End file.
